Camp Torture
by tdicrazy
Summary: APPS CLOSED! I WILL START SOON, STILL TYPING IT UP...
1. Chapter 1

**PICK YOUR OWN!**

Kay, my poll was up, and the answer was make-your-own-character thingy! I will draw names from a hat to decide who will win. And don't send in the same characters (aka happyfan13) Kay. I need characters! 12 guys, 12 girls. Here's the app.!

NAME:  
AGE: 16

GENDER:

STEREOTYPE:

Hair:

Eyes:

CLOTHES: (Look below.)

Regular:

PJ'S:

Swimsuit:

Formal (dresses, tuxedos, etc):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia:

Talent:

Paired up:

What kind of person:

Audition tape:

AND FINALLY…

Anything else?

I am going to be the co host, Kay. The same age. By the way, don't change the age, everyone is sixteen

NAME: Roxie Smith  
AGE: 16

GENDER: Female

STEREOTYPE: punk, young musician

Hair: dark red

Eyes: Blue Green

CLOTHES: (Look below.)

Regular: blood red cami with a black and red checkered Hoodie, black skinny jeans, Black skull flats

PJ'S: a purple tank with black shorts, purple slippers and her hair is ion a side- ponytail

Swimsuit: black bikini

Formal (dresses, tuxedos, etc): A blue-green strapless dress that is down to her knees, shows her back, blue-green butterfly clip on the side of her head, holding some hair. blue green heels and a necklace that is the same shade

Likes: rock music, her brother, friends, guitar.

Dislikes: pink, smart asses, bullies that hurt her brother school

Phobia: pink frilly

Talent: Plays guitar, drums, piano.

Paired up: yes

What kind of person: somebody like her

Audition tape: Hi people. Well of course this is my show so I want everyone to join. I hop that people are willing to do this! Hope to see you soon

AND FINALLY…

Anything else?: N/A


	2. an redo

*~Camp Torture*~

**A/N: ok, I have 9 dudettes and 2 dudes! I NEED MORE PEOPLE!!!!!! MAINLY GUYS. And like I said before, BE CREATIVE! I don't want a million skater chic's ad Goths, please. Here are the people I have sooo far. If you get in, please PM me some ideas, I will need them, and then I will give you the rules to the game from there. Here are the following campers!**

Girls!

Avril Lewis (Sis, never gonna do you a favor evah again!)

Seada Johnson- TDIATGIRL1301

Annabelle Winchester- JoJo the ninja

Danni Harrison-Snowstarwriter

Yukika-XForeverDevineX

Alex Dye- Shikamaru's Twin

Kabran Holler- Shock Collar!

Candyce Way- Courtney-loves-Jackson

Brittany-Aly208

Corina Ann Taros- xRockxMetalxBbyx9

GUYS!

Cameron Jhons- duncanwannabe289

Marcus Malling- singer

Steven Nekuro-Masochistic Phantasm

Zach Harrison-TheIconic

Matt Korry- TDIATGIRL1301

Alex Alec- shock collar

Mike Harrison-daughtrydude2005

Jake Linner-dancing girl1

Logan-TDIluvr

Bren Tenkage- Bren Tenkage AKA Brenthewise

Terry- schockcollar

**A/N: these are the people I have sooo far! Please get some more in, I want to try and start it today. I need 1 dude and 2 dudettes!!! Please? Hope you review!**


	3. who is is list!

CAMP TORTURE

**A/N: here is the list of people who are in Camp Torture!!!!**

**Girls**

Avril Lewis

Corina Ann Taros

Brittany

Candyce Way

Kabran Holler

Alex Dye

Yukika

Danni Harrison

Annabelle Winchester

Seada Johnson

Nikki Roberts

Lorri

**Guys**

Bren Tenkage

Logan

Jake Linner

Mike Harrison

Alex Alec

Matt Korry

Zach Harrison

Steven Nekuro

Marcus Malling

Cameron Jhons

Terry

Brett Kendy

**Sorry to those who didn't get in, I have made my choice with my friend… sorry! I might have the 1****st**** chapter up by tonight. To sll of those who got in, welcome to hell! There are couples, even I get somebody to like. We will vote on who will get to go home, even I will vote!!!! GOOD LUCK!**


	4. arrivals

CAMP TORTURE!

Roxie: Welcome to camp torture! This is a reality show with campers who signed up to be in this …er camp! Well let's welcome our first person, Avril Lewis! She is described as the girly punk Welcome to this…camp!

Avril: Ha, what kind of hellhole is this? It looks a lot better in the brochure…

Roxie: Don't blame me, blame my evil uncle Chris, this is his camp, he let me use it.

Avril: Whatever.

Roxie: Well, let's welcome our next person, Bren! The Martial arts hottie! Welcome Bren.

Bren: Hi Roxie, sooo nice…dump?

Roxie: Well, no it's a camp. Not my idea!!!

Avril: (who is drooling at Bren) woooowwwww...

Bren: Hello blonde, I'm a martial artist.

Avril: Um… kay?

Roxie: Next to arrive is…Corina, our little know it all! Welcome Corina.

Corina: wow, I was right, this place isn't the same on the brochure…

Roxie: Like I said, know it all. Next to arrive is Logan! Our drama boy, Welcome Logan!

Logan: Well, this is special. I could have gone to my grandma's house rather than spend my summer here.

Roxie: Like I said, Drama Boy. Next is Brittany, our rebel. Welcome Brittany.

Brittany: Sup person?

Roxie: nothing, just go sit on the docks and shut it, kay? Alright, now it's Jake Linner, our sweet surfer! Welcome Jake!

Jake: Sup Dudettes?

Avril: Wow, he's kinda cute!

Roxie: Now let's welcome Candyce, The Hyperactive Scene Kid! Welcome kid!

Candyce: HimynameisCandyce! Lookwhaticando, see!

Roxie: Nope, sorry not gonna get anyone hurt today, maybe later! Next to arrive is Mike Harrison, the punk/musician! Welcome Mike!

Mike: Hi, so this is crap. Where are we really going to be staying?

Roxie: Sorry, yes.

Mike: Man! This suck major big time

Roxie: Well sorry mike. Ok then, our next lucky person is Kabran Holler, our emo/skater! Welcome Kabran!

Kabran: Wow, hell I'm not surprised that this looks like this, not at all!

Roxie: Finally! Someone who actually appreciates my uncle's stuff…

Kabran: Kay…

Roxie: Alright, next is Alec Alex, our emo/skater! Welcome Alec

Alec: Hi Roxie, so what kind of place is this? Maybe if I did some decorating….hmm!

Roxie: Sorry Alec, as much as I would like that, it won't be good if I get sued today. Next lucky contestant is Alex Dye, our tomboy! Welcome Alex!

Alex: Wow. This is pretty cool. Do I have to stay in a room with the wanna be skater prep?

Avril: Hey!

Roxie: Come on now, no fighting. Next to come is Matt Kory, the Nice Hot Dude! Welcome Matt!

Matt: Hi Ladies and gents, is this camp a joke?

Roxie: Uh, no sorry. This is where we will be staying for the next few months. Next to arrive is Yukika, the uptight hot bossy chic! Welcome.

Yukika: Well, this camp sucks major big time. Hmm.

Roxie: Don't even think about it. Next to arrive is Zach Harrison, our shy loner!! Welcome dude!

Zach: Hey Roxie, your too nice, so I see this is the camp…

Roxie:…Oh ya this is it! Next to arrive is Danni Harrison, our Tomboy dancer! Welcome Danni!

Danni: Hey guys, wassup? I see this camp really needs some grass…

Roxie: I know it sucks, but get over it, kay? Next to arrive is Steven Nekuro, our charming gentleman, welcome Steven!

Steven: Hi miss Roxie. Well this is …camp?

Roxie: Ya, sorry. Next to arrive is Annabelle Winchester, our shy dancer! Welcome Annabelle!

Annabelle: Hi Roxie: This is a really creative camp!

Roxie: Finally! A good complement!

Annabelle: (who is whispering to Logan) Not really

Logan: Agreed.

Roxie: Next to arrive is Seada Johnson, our hyper prep! Welcome!

Seada: HI! Mynameisseada! Thiscampreallysucksbigtime!

Roxie: ok, I have no idea what you just said there. Next to arrive is Cameron Jhons, our young musician! Welcome Cameron!

Cameron: Hey dudettes, this place really stinks…

Roxie: I KNOW, GEEZ! Well next to arrive is Nichole Roberts, our gothic nerd!

Nikki: it is Nikki, or else.

Roxie: Oh yea, I sorta forgot about that, I read it somewhere…Well anyway next we have Terry, our popular gang dude? **(help me!) **Hi terry!

Terry: sup? Nice camp?

Roxie…no comment there. Now we have our last girl, Lorri! The little bragger, oh joy. Welcome Lorri!

Lorri: Wow, nice camp. My bedroom looks better than this!

Roxie: what did I say folks? Now we have our last camper arriving, Brett Kendy, our smooth flirt! Welcome Brett!

Brett: Hi Roxie, you look fine today!

Roxie: Nice try dude, but doesn't work on me! Now report to your cabins, we will meet in one hour!

Matt: why one hour? Maybe two?

Roxie: Nope, sorry. One hour people!

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for the longgg update, I was grounded and wasn't allowed on the computer!!!!! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, second chapter will be up verryyyy soon. PEACE OUT DUDES AND DUDETTES!**


	5. Chapter 5

Day1, Part 1

**A/N: Hi People, sorry I haven't updated in a longggg time, my writing system for my computer was only for trial, so I couldn't type!!!!! But now I am back and ready to type. This goes to singer, I am sorry for not adding Marcus, he will be in this one, I promise. Well while I was gone, I got a great idea. Why do I write in script form? Well I only did that for the first episode, no more of that. If anyone has challenge ideas, please send them in soon, I am going to need them. Ok then, on with the story, again sorry for the long wait!**

It has been almost an hour now since the campers arrived. Roxie was about to check on what the campers will be having for lunch when all of a sudden, she heard something. Roxie got up and looked to see what the problem was. She found Avril in the kitchen, again. Roxie sighed "Avril! Where do you think you might be doing in the kitchen?" Avril looked up, looking like she was about to do something evil.

"Nothing Ma'am, just cleaning up this…wonderful place?" Ok then Roxie said. Then she heard her bell go off, meaning that the hour was up. Roxie, who was no longer in her bad mood, picked up her megaphone. "CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTS DOWN TO THE CAMPFIRE, NOW!" All of a sudden, I hear screaming coming from the fire pit. Then I hear Nikki yell at yukika for something. I went down there to see yukika standing on a log, scared over a bug! That made me laugh, but then I forgot that I was standing in front of the campers, and I had to tell them what teams they were on! So when I saw twenty-two angry looking teenagers looking at me, I finally said something.

"Campers, I forgot to tell you what teams you were on. Here are the people on the first team". I saw that people were tense, so I wanted to pause a minute to see what they would do, but Kabran finally spoke up. "Roxie! Come on already!" so I finally pulled out the list and started reading off the names for the first team. "Avril Lewis, Zach Harrison, Corina Ann Taros, Logan, Brittany, Jake Linner, Candyce Way, Mike Harrison, Kabran Holler, Alex Alec, Bren, and Seada Johnson! You are the Screaming Beavers!" When they unrolled there flag, I saw all of there faces look up at me in disgust. I guess they didn't like the name. Oh well. "For the last team, here are the people. Matt Korry, Yukika, Danni Harrison, Annabelle Winchester, Alex Dye, Nikki Roberts, Lorri, Steven Nekuro, Marcus Malling, Cameron Jhons, Terry, and Brett Kendy! You are the Killer Blowfish!" When I threw them there flag, they just looked horrified. It was funny! "OK campers, go to the correct cabins and be back here in about 30 minutes for the first challenge." But then Nikki spoke up.

"Uh Roxie, when is lunch?" she asked me. I totally forgot about it.

"Well, I have lunch served after every challenge! So after this challenge, I will serve lunch." I saw one more hand rise up, Annabelle's.

"Uh Roxie, what kind of stuff is lunch going to be like?" Now that I was about to laugh about, because I had no idea what lunch was going to be. "Well, I guess it will be a mystery surprise today!" I saw all of there faces look at me like I was just entering the nut house.

Con. Can. (Spare me! I beg you!)

Yukika: I swear, I am going to BARF if I eat that, that, CRAP!

Jake: Dude, I'd rather eat saltwater than mystery meat!

"Listen up maggots! You will get the food-

"Eat the food, say nothing bad about the food, blah, blah, blah. How new?" Brittany said. Avril and Kabran hi-fived her. On the other hand, chef…

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing master chief!" The three girls said.

"Dang, they know TDI," Marcus whispered to Cameron. He nodded.

"Campers!" I walked in from chefs kitchen. "For lunch you will be having… meatloaf!" The campers cringed, except for Candyce and Seada, who weren't paying attention to them. They were paying attention to a lone penny.

"Guys! The penny just moved! Oh, there's a spider web on it!" Alex screamed. Steven and Yukika jumped, since they were standing next to her.

"OW! You could've damaged my hearing!" Yukika complained.

"Well, um, you could've waken up the monkeys!" Everyone looked at her. "What? She could've!"

"Campers! Focus!" I yelled. "Eat, then we'll discuss the challenge."

"After we barf first?" Danni joked. Annabelle laughed. Brett went up to the girls.

"You know, I like girls who dance," he said.

"Shut up," Danni replied. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"No wonder they call you the smooth flirt," she mumbled, and went to catch up with Danni.

The campers got their 'food,' and were at their team tables. At the screaming beavers table, Brittany, Avril, and Kabran were in a conversation about, believe it or not, black, red, and blue.

"Black is awesome!" Brittany said.

"All three colors are! What's your favorite though?" Kabran asked.

"Black," Brittany said.

"Blue," went Avril.

"Red," Kabran said. The three girls laughed. Next to them, Jake and Mike were talking about the campers.

"So, anyone catch your eye yet?"Jake asked. Mike shook his head.

"Why? Someone catch yours?" Mike asked teasingly.

"Well, uh, yeah."

"Dude! Who? Is she on our team? Is she hot? Is she nice? Sweet? A guy?"

"What the (censored. Kids TV people!) dude! Why would Avril be a guy?" Avril turned to him, and Mike had his mouth opened. The people next to Mike, Alec, Bren, and Logan, also looked at Jake. Candyce and Seada were at the end of the table, looking at Logan. Kabran and Brittany turned their attention to the group.

"Sorry Avril, I was curious when Jake asked me something. But you really do have a crush on Avril?" Jake stared at him with wide eyes. Avril was doing the same. With the drama at the SB table, this is what was going on at the KB table.

Nikki, Cameron, Marcus, Terry, Brett, Annabelle, and Danni were all listening to Matt talk about his sister's prom fight over him.

"And she says 'Hell with it!' and she shoves her in the mud!" The people laughed. Nikki had told them about the time she had to listen to soft rock, and accidently kicked her mom in the face doing it. Danni talked about her daughter Kayla, Annabelle told them about her first dance performance and when she almost fell off the stage, Alex was telling them the time she went to the zoo, and she say bees chasing lions, which the campers thought was fake, Brett was telling them when he flirted with his friend Christina and succeeded, Terry told them when he became popular and joined a gang, Cameron was bragging at how he could so a 720 on his skateboard, and Marcus was telling when he dyed his sister's hair purple.

Yukika and Lorri were talking strategy.

"No! You have to keep your friends close and enemies closer!" Yukika said. Lorri nodded.

Con. Can (serving evil witches.)

"Do I regret teaming up with Yukika? No. But I DO regret signing up."

"Campers!" I stepped out of the kitchen. "It's time for the first challenge!"

**A/N: sooo how was it? Good, bad, evil, I don't care. Hope you enjoyed this update. R&R!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Update

**Hey guys on fanfiction, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have had some things that needed to be taken care of. I am very sorry. I am still here. I am writing my new chapters now! Okay? Any questions or ideas for any of my ideas, PM me okay? Luv you all!**

***~TDICRAZY~***


End file.
